Changes
by Daryl-Dixon's-Baby
Summary: CHAPTER TEN NOW UP PLZ READ THANKS Edward left Bella. she changed after he left but not in a good way, she becomes a hunter of the supernatural. will Edward come back or will someone else pick up the broken pieces Bella/Dean
1. Preface

**(READ THIS PLEASE) Hey everyone so sorry i didn't update in sooooooooo long i had ALOT of things going on anyway i reread this story i fixed and added new stuff i hope you are not all mad at me for not updating because i know i hate it when people do that so I'm sorry again i HOPE to have the new chapter up by Tuesday if i don't then i will have it up by Sunday for sure please reread the story if you've read it before and tell me what you think and if i didn't fix all the mistakes i made**

"you…don't…want me" I asked tears running down my face.

"no" he came over to me and kissed my forehead, then he was gone.

Life, meaning, love everything I once held dear, gone.

"Edward" I called out to him, no answer, I ran the way I thought Edward went.

I ran for hours or at lest I thought it was hours it had to be because it was getting dark, I stopped and I fell to the ground crying, I don't now how long I was there for but I felt strong arms pick me up.

"Bella wake up" it was Jacob he found me.

"Jake" I said in a tired voice.

"I'm here don't worry I got you" he said In a gentle voice, I was so cold I was shaking in Jake's arms, at least he was warm.

I fell asleep in Jake's arms.


	2. Five Years Later

It's been five years since Edward left me in the forest. he left me broken and falling apart. about three months after he left I met the Winchesters they became my best friends, and they helped put me back together or at least one did, Dean Winchester I fell in love with him about a year after i met them, and married him about a year after that. did I mention that the Winchesters are hunters of the supernatural and that I'm one of them I didn't think so, we hunt evil sons of bitches as dean puts it, things that go bump in the night, I've totally changed then I had brown hair, I was clumsy and I didn't have style, now my long caramel hair (**picture on profile**), I'm not clumsy and I have great style.

ring...ring...ring.

"hello" I said in to the phone.

"hey it's Sam we need your help" he said.

"what do you need" I asked.

"we have a problem bobby has a hunt for us" he said nervously.

"what's the hunt" I asked.

"..."

"Sam what is the hunt" I demanded.

"vampires we are helping vampires and we need your help" he answered.

"WHAT WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HELPING VAMPIRES" I screamed at him.

"BECAUSE BOBBY OWED THEM A FAVOR" he screamed back, he was getting frustrated and so was I.

"alright I'll help" I muttered.

"OK great I'll tell dean and bobby" he said happy now.

"great you go do that where do you want me to meet you guys" I asked.

"Portland Oregon we meet you at our hotel" he told me the name of the hotel and we said our goodbyes.

i packed my bags and went outside to silver 2010 Chevy Camaro SS my dad got me the car for my 19Th birthday (**picture on profile**). when I got to Portland I went to the hotel that Sam told me to go to, I was there first I waited about an hour before the boys showed up.

"Bella" Sam hugged me.

"um Sammy can't breathe" he chuckled and let me go. the next thing i knew i was being hugged again by john, bobby and dean (**john isn't dead**) dean was the last one to hug me and when he was done hugging me he didn't let me go he wrapped he's arm around my waist.

"I missed you" dean whispered in my ear.

"I missed you too" I told him then kissed him.

after all the greetings were done we went and checked in to the hotel me and Dean in one room bobby, Sam and John in another room.

~*~.

after I woke up the next morning I took a shower and got dressed in a black corset top, black leather pants, black boots, black leather jacket, a cross necklace and hoop earrings (**picture on profile**). I walked out of the bathroom to see dean and Sam talking.

"hey guys are you ready to go" I asked them. they both looked up and gasped.

"Bella... you look..." Sam said.

"HOT" Dean said.

"thank you but are we ready or not" I asked.

"yea lets go" dean said.

we got in our cars Dean and Sam in the Impala and me in my Camaro.

~*~.

when we got to the house it was huge it looked like the Cullen's house back in forks, a big white house three stories no windows for walls but still it was close. dean and Sam got out of the Impala and I got out of my Camaro.

"are you ready" dean asked, Sam. john, bobby and dean knew about the Cullen's I told them after I met them.

"as ready as I'll ever be" I said. dean, Sam, bobby, john and I walked up to the door and knocked. when the door opened Edward was standing there, he was looking at all the face's of my new family and when he finally got to me his eyes widened.

"hi I'm John Winchester this is my family dean and Sam. then there is Bella Swan-Winchester dean's wife and bobby singer" John said.

"hi come in it's nice to meet all of you" Edward said dean turned to look at me and then he came over to me.

"are you OK" he whispered.

"yes and no it's just..."

"what"

"that's Edward" I whispered. he look up at Edward who was staring at me. dean pulled me into he's side and we walked in to the house to see all the Cullen's.

"BELLA" Alice screamed.

"hey Alice" me and dean walked over to a chair and dean sat down and pulled me into he's lap, Edward growled.

"Bella why are you with these people" Edward asked.

"I'm with these people as you put them because they are my family, after you left I met the Winchesters and they taught me how the fight evil sons of bitches like yourself" I answered.

"Bella" dean whispered in my ear. "it's OK" he kissed my neck making me moan. Edward growled again he really is getting on my last nerve.

"ok guys what do you want to know" i asked getting it out there.


	3. More Then You Know

Carlisle was the first to speak. "how did you meet the Winchesters"

"I met them about three months after you guys left, Laurent and Victoria came after me they saved me and killed Victoria and Laurent, after that they taught me how to fight and track. Then I fell in love with Dean and we've been married about two and half years" I answered.

"are you wanted by the police" Edward asked.

"Well you have to understand in our job sometimes things have to be done in order to stop the supernatural, things that aren't exactly legal but totally necessary, plus we live on the road and have to find. .. . . well different means of earning money. So our current rap sheet has us down for breaking and entering, mail fraud, credit card fraud, grave desecration, armed robbery, kidnapping and three counts of first degree murder. We also escaped jail after purposely getting caught and placed inside. The FBI were on our asses for months after that, but we managed to outmaneuver them so far" Dean said

"so you are telling us that you guys are murders" Edward asked rudely.

"no we didn't kill them we were in the wrong place at the wrong time that's all" I said.

"Bella I think we should leave" Sam said.

"okay yea lets go" I grabbed Dean and Sam's hands and we walk out the door.

~*~.

When we got to the hotel Dean and I went to our room.

"hey what's wrong babe" Dean asked wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my neck.

"nothing just thinking is all" I said turning around in his arms so I could kiss his lips. " I love you, you know that right"

"yea I know I love you too" Dean said. I pulled out of he's arm and went to take a shower. after I got out me and dean went to bed.

~*~.

the next morning I woke up to find Dean gone so I got up and took another shower, I got out and got dressed in purple Cami, bell bottom jeans, black leather jacket, black boots, hoop earring and a cross pendant (**picture on profile**) after I was done walked out of the bathroom to find Edward sitting on the bed.

"what do you want" i asked.

"to talk" he said softly.

"about"

"us"

"THEIR IS NO US EDWARD" i yelled.

"I know that i just wanted to say I'm sorry and that i didn't mean what I said when i said i didn't love you because i do and always will" Edward said.

"YOU KNOW WHAT GET OUT YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME THAT GET OUT" i screamed. Edward got up and started to walk out when he ran at inhuman speed and kissed me, i tried to push him off but it didn't work so I started to hit him in the face that got him off. I ran to my bag and got my gun and knife with died man blood on it out.

"HOW DARE YOU KISS ME EDWARD I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT" I screamed at him.

"I'm not sorry" with that he walk out of the room and I sank down the wall and cried myself to sleep.

~*~.

I was woken up by Dean he was shaking me.

"Bella baby what happened" Dean whispered in my ear.

"Edward showed up to talk he told me he loves me and kissed me" I whispered.

"HE WHAT " He yelled.

"kissed me"

"I heard what you said" he helped me up and kissed me. "are you okay honey" he asked softly.

"yea just hungry" I said.

"can we get pie" he asked doing to puppy dog look which he only used with me.

"yea i guess"

"WOOHOO" I laughed.

"I love you" i said smiling.

"and I love you more then you know" he said.

~*~.

I'm getting ready to go to the bar with the Cullen's, bobby, john, Dean and Sam. iI put on a red corset top, a black skirt, black heels, a cross pendant and hoop earring(**picture on profile**).

"what do you think" I asked my loving husband.

"I like it you look amazing" he said smiling.

"thank you can we go now" me and Dean got in my car and bobby, john and Sam got in Dean's. when we got to the karaoke bar the Cullen's weren't there yet so me and the boys went in and got a drink and waited for the Cullen's.

when the Cullen finally got here I only had soda because i was the driver dean and Sam had six shots of vodka and four beers and bobby and john had rum and coke i don't now why probably because of the Cullen's.

"hey guys you started what out us" Alice said.

"yea we thought it would be okay" I said.

"it fine I was just joking" she laughed.

"i know" I said then a man came up to me.

"hi miss would you like to dance and maybe play pool" the man asked.

"sure"I said, I could use the money anyway so why not. I got up and followed him to the dance floor, we dance for about two songs then we went and played pool, I won 300 dollars then I walked back to the table everyone was sitting at.

"how much did you make" Dean asked with a smile on his face.

"hummm... 300" i smiled, ever time we go to a bar me and Dean make a bet who ever makes more money gets a free drink from the loser and the loser not only does he or she have to buy the winner a drink he or she has to sing three songs on stage too.

"I made 325 I get my free drink and you my dear sweet wife have to get up on that stage and sing" he said Smiling evilly.

"fine i'll get you your drink and I will go and sing I'll be right back" i walked over to the stage asked the person if I could sing he said that was fine he helped me up and asked me what sing i wanted to sing and I told him i was going to sing three songs the first one is You Make Me Wanna Die by The Pretty Reckless i only sang it because i love the song.

**Take me, I'm alive, never was a girl with a wicked mind **  
**But everything looks better, when the sun goes down **  
**I had everything, opportunities for eternity and I **  
**could belong to the night **  
**Your eyes, your eyes, I can see in your eyes, your eyes **

**You make me wanna die **  
**I'll never be good enough **  
**You make me wanna die **  
**And everything you love, right up in the light **  
**Every time I look inside your eyes **  
**Make me wanna die **

**Taste me drink my soul, show me all the things that I **  
**shouldn't know, when there's a new moon on the rise **  
**I had everything, opportunities for eternity and I **  
**could belong to the night**  
**Your eyes, your eyes, I can see in your eyes, your eyes **

**You make me wanna die **  
**I'll never be good enough **  
**You make me wanna die **  
**And everything you love, right up in the light **  
**Every time I look inside your eyes (I'm running in the **  
**light) **  
**Make me wanna die **

**I would die for you, my love, my love **  
**I would lie for you, my love, my love (make me wanna **  
**die) **  
**I would steal for you, my love, my love(make me **  
**wanna die) **  
**I would die for you, my love, my love **

**But up in the light... **  
**Every time I look inside your eyes (I'm running in the **  
**light) **  
**Up inside your eyes (I'm running in the light) **  
**Look inside your eyes **  
**You make me wanna die**

"I'm singing this one to my Ex-boyfriend Edward Cullen who is sitting right over there and girls he is up for grabs if anyone want's him he's the one with bronze hair oh by the way Eddie i _hope_ you like it " the song is Ur So Gay by Katy Perry started and i started to sing.

**I hope you hang yourself with your H&M scarf**  
**While jacking off listening to Mozart**  
**You bitch and moan about LA**  
**Wishing you were in the rain reading Hemingway**  
**You dont eat meat**  
**And drive electrical cars**  
**Youre so indie rock its almost an art**  
**You need SPF 45 just to stay alive**

**Youre so gay and you dont even like boys**  
**No you dont even like**  
**No you dont even like**  
**No you dont even like boys**  
**Youre so gay and you dont even like boys**  
**No you dont even like**  
**No you dont even like**  
**No you dont even like**

**Youre so sad maybe you should buy a happy meal**  
**Youre so skinny you should really Super Size the deal**  
**Secretly youre so amused**  
**That nobody understands you**  
**Im so mean cause I cannot get you outta your head**  
**Im so angry cause youd rather MySpace instead**  
**I cant believe I fell in love with someone that wears more makeup than**

**Youre so gay and you dont even like boys**  
**No you dont even like**  
**No you dont even like**  
**No you dont even like boys**  
**Youre so gay and you dont even like boys**  
**No you dont even like**  
**No you dont even like**  
**No you dont even like**

**You walk around like youre oh so debonair**  
**You pull em down and theres really nothing there**  
**I wish you would just be real with me**

**Youre so gay and you dont even like boys**  
**No you dont even like**  
**No you dont even like**  
**No you dont even like boys**  
**Youre so gay and you dont even like boys**  
**No you dont even like**  
**No you dont even like**  
**Oh no no no no no no no**  
**Youre so gay and you dont even like boys**  
**No you dont even like**  
**No you dont even like**  
**No you dont even like boys**  
**Youre so gay and you dont even like boys**  
**No you dont even like**  
**No you dont even like**  
**No you dont even like penis**

everyone was laughing at my table everyone other then Edward he looked mad and i was glad "this one is for my husband Dean i love you so much baby and i hope you like the song i choose" i starting singing All I Wanted by Paramore.

**Think of me when you're out, when you're out there**  
**I'll beg you nice from my knees**  
**And when the world treats you way to fairly**  
**Well it's a shame im a dream**

**All I wanted was you**  
**All I wanted was you**

**I think I'll pace my apartment a few times**  
**And fall asleep on the couch**  
**Wake up early to black and white re-runs**  
**That escape from my mouth**

**Oh Oh**

**All I wanted was you**  
**All I wanted was you**  
**All I wanted was you**  
**All I wanted was you**

**I could follow you to the beginning**  
**Just to relive the start**  
**And maybe then you'd remember to slow down**  
**At all of our favourite parts**

**All I wanted was you**  
**All I wanted was you**  
**All I wanted was you**  
**All I wanted was you**

**All I wanted was you**

"thanks everyone" I said as got off the stage and walked over to the table and smiled at Dean. " that one was for you baby" Dean smiled and pulled me into his lap.

"thanks baby i loved it" he said.

tell me what you think. 4 reviews please thanks.  
P.S if you have any ideas tell me.  
you know you love me.  
Dean-Bella-forever AKA Jessica


	4. Story Telling

The next day I woke up and took a shower, after I was done getting dressed I walked out of the bathroom to see Dean sitting in a chair next to the window.

"hey I thought you were with Sam" I asked.

"I was but came back to tell you that I love you and to do this" he got off the chair and came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my lips. I pulled him closer to me deepening the kiss. then he grabbed the back of my legs and I wrapped them around his waist, then he walked over to the bed and he got on top of me.

"I love you" he whispered against my lips still kissing me.

"I love you too"

~*~.

a few hours later I got dressed in a black tank top, blue jean shorts, light brown high heels, a heart necklace, hoop earrings and bangles (**picture on profile**) then we all went to the Cullen's. When we got there Alice was waiting for us.

"hey Alice" I say as I get out of the car.

"hi Bella, Dean, Sam, Bobby and John how are you" she asked.

"good we're coming to talk to Carlisle" John said.

"he's not here him, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper went hunting" she said.

"alright we'll come back later" Dean said.

"no no you can come in and wait they'll only be gone 30 minutes"

"OK we'll sit in the living room and wait"I said. we all walked in to the house and sat on the sofa and chairs with Alice and Edward.

"so...Alice I heard you can see the future and that you can read minds" Dean said.

"how do you know that" Edward asked.

"Bella told us" Sam said.

"oh yea it's true, how about you guys anything weird" Edward asked.

"yea I guess you can say that" Sam said.

"what do you mean" Alice asked.

"ask Edward he's the mind reader" Dean said with a smirk on his face.

"I can't read your minds" he whispered but we all heard him.

"when me and Bella were six months old. a demon came into our nursery's and bled into our mouth's now we have powers like I can see the future Bella she can move things with her mind and some other cool things" Sam explained.

"really that's so cool" Alice said happily.

"Alice where you bathroom" I asked.

"up the stairs and to the left" she said.

"thanks I'll be right back" I walked up the stairs and went in to the bathroom and closed the door, then I lean against the door and put my head in my hands i was not feels good i felt like i was going to pass out and i felt nauseous.

"you should get back down stairs" a voice said and I jumped.

"DAMN IT CAS HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP DOING THAT" I yelled at him my world spining.

"my apologies" he said.

"it's OK come on everyone will want to see you" I grabbed his hand and we walked down stairs. "hey guys look what the cat dragged in" everyone looked up.

"Cas what are you doing here" Sam asked. Dean, Bobby and John were all smiling.

"came to talk to Dean" he said.

"what do you need" I asked.

"Alastair is back and he wants you" my eyes went wide I felt arms wrap around my waist.

"who's Alastair" Edward asked.

"he's a demon that wants me back in hell literally" Dean said all the Cullen's gasped when did the rest of them show up huh...

"what do you mean by going to hell" Carlisle asked.

"I guess I should explain" I said.

_(flashback)_

I was sitting in the back of the Impala when the car stopped.

"where are we" I asked.

"at a dinner" Dean said.

"is Sam inside" I asked.

"yea" he answered.

"I'm going to go in to use the bathroom I'll be right back" I kissed his cheek and walk in to the dinner when I got out of the bathroom Sam was sitting in a chair waiting for he's order and that was the last thing I remembered.

I woke up, severely pissed off. But not having any clue where the fuck I was. It was dark. I knew I was in a room. There was a window and some light shone inside. I got up as gracefully as I could with my pounding head. I walked to the door. Locked. So I did the next best thing. I walked over to the window, smashed it with my fist and hopped out.

I walked around the empty ghost town for about an hour before I heard voices.

"Who are you" I heard a deep male voice. I spun around quickly and got into a defensive stance. He was a tall man in an army outfit with dark skin. Next to him was a skinny girl with long blonde hair. She had her arms folded and a sympathetic look in her eyes.

"Bella. And you" I Asked, still in defense.

"Calm down, we won't hurt you. I'm Jake" The male said. I nodded.

"Lily" The girl said. I nodded and got out of my defensive stance.

"Why are we here" I asked Jake.

"I don't know" He shrugged. I heard footsteps and reached for my knife that I kept on my hip. It wasn't there. I silently cursed myself, now was not the time to be losing shit! I reached in my boot and there was a small knife in there. I shrugged, better than nothing. The footsteps got closer and closer. I held the knife close to my chest in both hands and silently inhaled a breath. Then Sam walked in front of me. Along with Ava and Andy.

"Sam" I asked. Maybe it was an illusion.

"Bella" He yelled at me. I nodded. He charged at me and picked me up, spinning me around.

"Oh, we don't want to interrupt the cute couples moment, but you know, we don't know where we are" Jake yelled. Sam blushed.

"We're not a couple" He mumbled. I just laughed.

"I'm Jake, this is Lily. You already know Bella" Jake told them.

~*~.

it was around midnight and there was only three of us left Sam, Jake and me. when we all walked outside Jake attacked us, he grabbed me a throw me against the wall Sam was fighting him and was winning I got up off the ground and walked over to Sam, then we heard dean, John and Bobby's voices, Sam ran ahead of me to talk to Dean when I felt this sharp pain in my back I heard dean screaming I fell to the ground but didn't go all the way down because someone wrapped their arms around my back then everything went black.

Dean's POV

I held Bella in my arms praying that I was dreaming. that we were actually laying in bed together after making love but that wasn't the case she was dead my beautiful, sweet Bella was dead and I couldn't do anything about it, or could I. I put Bella in the back seat of the Impala and drove to a cross road and I dug a hole with my hands and slammed the box in. I pushed the dirt back in. No one came.

"Get the fuck out here you fucking son of a bitch" I screamed. I really screamed it. Tears were streaming down my face.

"Wow, I'm sorry" A taunting female voice said.

"Oh, like you give a fuck"

"Well, I'm guessing your here to make a deal" She said with a sigh.

"Well, why the fuck else would I be here? To see your ugly face" I snarled. I was beyond pissed.

"I want Bella alive. Now " I demanded. She put a hand to her mouth.

"You know, that would take your life right now." She said.

"I know." I whispered.

"Are you sure, honey" She asked in a sick tone.

"Don't fucking patronize me" I yelled in her face. She smiled. Then she moved forward, grabbed my face and kissed me. The kiss, drained my life, I could feel it leaving. Everything was gone. I was gone. I was going to Hell.

Bella's POV

3 months after Dean dead.

I was at Bobby's when their was a knock at the door Bobby walked over and answered it and gasped, their stood Dean, Bobby throw holy water on him and tried to cut him with a sliver knife but Dean got the knife away from him and cut his arm with it.

"Dean" I whispered was it really him.

"Bella" he ran over and hugged me and kissed me.

"is it really you Dean" I asked.

"yea it's me" then Sam came in and we went throw the hole thing again.

_(end of flashback)_

no one said anything it was quiet I looked over at Dean he had tears in his eyes from remembering, I walked over to Dean and sat in his lap and kissed him.

"are you OK" I asked.

"yea I'm fine" he said.

"I think it's time to go what do you think" I asked him.

"I think it's a good idea" he took my hands in his and we walked to the Impala together and drove back to the hotel.

**tell me what you think. 4 reviews please thanks.  
P.S if you have any ideas tell me.  
****you know ****you love me.  
Dean-Bella-forever AKA Jessica**


	5. Lilith

Bella's POV.

The next morning I woke up on Dean's chest he looked is peaceful in his sleep I hated to wake him up.

"Dean honey we need to get up" I whispered in his ear.

"Ten more minutes" he whispered.

"No you need to get now" I kissed he lips has I said this.

"Fine" he mumbled

I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair, then i went and got dressed in a black top, jean carpi's, black leather jacket, black wedge heels, a white gold necklace, hoops earrings and bangles**(picture on profile)** i walked over to the store across the street from the hotel and picked put some groceries. When I got back to the hotel everyone was there Dean, Sammy, Bobby, John, Castiel, Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme.

"Hey guys what are you doing here" I asked.

"there's an army coming for the Cullen's and Lilith is the leader" Castiel said.

I didn't say anything I just walk outside and stood by my car Dean followed me out and wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me to him.

"Are you OK" he asked.

"I guess it's just..." I didn't finish what I was saying.

"It's just what" he whispered I turned around in his arms so i was facing him.

"I don't want anything to happen to you, your everything to me I need you I can't lose you ever I love you" I whispered.

"Your never going to lose me I'm going to be here for everything I promise" he bent down and kissed my lip softly.

"I love you" he said.

"I love you too" we walked it to the hotel room hand in hand, when we got to the door I opened it there was no one there so we went to bed and we'd deal with it tomorrow.

~*~.

I was woken up by someone banging on the door, I got out of bed and walked over to answered the door, when I opened it Sam, John and Bobby were outside.

"Hey what are you guys doing here at 'I turn and looked at the clock' 7 in the morning" I asked.

"We are going to the Cullen's in an hour we wanted to know if you wanted to go with" Sam said.

"Let me go and ask Dean one minute" I walked over to the bed and woke up Dean. "Hey do you want to go to the Cullen's today of not" I asked.

"Yeah we might as well" he mumbled. I went over to tell Sam, John and Bobby that we were going, then I went and got dressed in a purple tank top, blue jeans, black leather jacket, Black boots, heart necklace, hoops earrings and bangles**(picture on profile)**.

When we got to the Cullen's we all got out of the Impala and walked to the door.

''Hey guys'' Alice said.

Everyone said 'heys', 'Hi's' and 'hellos' then we went and sat on the couch and chairs.

"So who's this Lilith person" Emmett asked.

"She's a demon bitch and a powerful one at that" Dean said.

"Can we beat her" Esme whispered.

"Maybe if she doesn't have an army, but she always has someone to protect her" I said. no one said anything they just stared at me. "OK guys we have to come up with a plain and I need your help to do it" I said.

"What do you need" Edward asked.

"We need lots and lots of salt and spray paint" Sam said.

"What is the salt for" Alice asked.

"It's to keep the demon's out you put it around the doors and windows" Bobby answered.

"What about the spray paint" Carlisle asked.

"It's a devil's traps if a demon steps into one they can't get out" I replied.

"OK enough chit chat lets get started" Dean said and i smiled softly at him.

**Sorry it took so long and sorry its so short.  
Tell me what you think. 4 reviews please thanks.  
P.S if you have any ideas tell me.  
****You know ****you love me.  
Dean-Bella-forever AKA Jessica**


	6. Talking

Bella's POV.

After we told them how to put the devils traps up and you put all the salt on the windows and doors me and Dean went to the room that Esme told us to.

"You OK" Dean asked standing next to the door.

"Yeah i guess it's just that I'm scared you know i don't want to lose you or anyone else for that matter i just can't" I whispered.

"I know" he came over and kissed me. I pulled away and looked at him.

"I love you" I told him.

"I love you too more then you will ever know" he kissed me again, I pulled him closer to me deepening the kiss, he picked me up and put me down on the bed and got on top of me, he pulled away to look at me.

"What" I asked.

"Nothing your just really beautiful and sweet and loving and I would die if I lost you" he whispered.

I smiled and kissed his cheek, his nose, his eyes and then finally his lips. "I would die if I lost you too I almost did" I whispered back.

"I know you did Sam told me" he said.

"Really I'm going to kick his sorry ass" Dean laughed.

"I bet you will" I laughed with him, then I yawned. "you ready for bed"

"Yea is that OK" I asked.

"Yea that's fine" he rolled off me and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my closer to him, we fell asleep like that.

~*~.

Dean's POV.

I woke up with my arms still around Bella's waist, I smiled and got out of bed and got dressed and walked over to Sam, Bobby and dad's room and knocked, Sam answered.

"Hey Dean what are you doing here at 'he looked over at the clock' 6 in the morning" he asked.

"Sorry I didn't know what time it was" I said.

"It's OK but can you come back later" his eyes begging.

"Yea that's fine" I said.

"Thanks Dean" he closed the door, I turn and walked down stairs and to the kitchen.

"Hey Dean are you hungry" Esme asked.

"Yea what do you have" I asked.

"Are pancakes OK"

"Yea that's fine"

Bella's POV.

When I woke up Dean was gone so i got up and got dressed in a dark blue lace corset, blue jeans, black boots, black leather jacket, hoop earrings, a pentagram necklace and a cross charm Bracelet **(picture on profile)** I put on smokey eye shadow and black eye liner, then I brushed out my hair and let it run down my back. then I went down stairs and went to the kitchen to find Sam, Dean, Bobby, John and Cas sitting at the table talking and all the Cullen's standing in the kitchen.

"hey guys" I said Dean looked over and smiled then pointed to the seat next to him, I walked over and sat down next to him, he wrapped his arms and my waist and pulled me closer. "So what are you guys talking about" I asked.

"Lilith and Alastair we were thinking that maybe they are working together" Cas said.

"that makes since" I said.

"that's what I said" Sam replied, I smiled.

**Sorry it took so long and sorry its so short I couldn't think of anything to write sorry again.****  
PS if you have any ideas tell me.  
you know you love me.  
Dean-Bella-forever AKA Jessica**


	7. Here We Go

Bella's POV.

We were all sitting in the living room in silents.

"So... what do we do now" Emmett asked.

"We what" I whispered.

"I hear something" Edward said, a minute later I heard a car coming up the driveway.

"I'm going to check it out" I said I had a feeling I knew who it was, I stood on the porch and waited, then I saw it a black 2003 Dodge Ram. It was Jo and Ellen Harvelle and Robert McCartney. Jo is like a sister to me and Ellen is like a mother to me and Robert is Ellen's boyfriend and is like a father to me**(pictures of Robert,Ellen and Jo on profile)**. I ran down the stairs and pulled Jo in to a bear hug.

"Jo I'm so glad you came" I said.

"Bella...can't...breathe" Jo said.

"Oh sorry" I apologized and I walked over to Ellen and hugged her

"Ellen I missed you so much" I said.

"I missed you too Bella" She replied I let go of her and ran to hug Robert.

"Bella how have you been staying out of trouble" He asked.

"You know me I'm never staying out of trouble" We both laughed, after that we all went in to the house with me telling them what was going on when Sam came running into the room and ran right over to Jo and kissed her on the lips and hugged her picking her up and swings her around, as you can see Sam and Jo are dating they've been dating for two years and I know that Sam is going to propose to her soon, I helped him pick out the ring, when he finally put her down everyone was in the room watching them.

"Bella who are these people" Emmett Whispered in my ear.

"Oh right you don't know who they are, guys this is Jo and Ellen Harvelle and this is Robert McCartney, guys this is Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward Cullen" I said.

Everyone said their 'Hi's, Hey's and Hello's and we all sat down on the chairs and sofa's.

After I told Jo, Ellen and Robert about what was going on we all went to bed.

~*~.

I woke up feeling sick but I ignored it and went and took a shower, when I got out i got dressed in a black shirt, blue jean vest, blue jeans, combat boots, a necklace, bangles, sun glasses, a black bowie knife which I put in the side of my boots and two pistols which I put them in the black for my jeans, then I put my hair up into a ponytail and did my makeup in light shades**(picture on profile),** then I went down stairs to take my post because the demons are coming today.

We were all sitting at our posts wanting for some sign of movement. All of The Cullen's were up stairs at the windows and me, Dean, Sam, Jo, Ellen, Robert, Bobby and John we down stairs by the window and doors, Dean was sitting at the window next to me when he started talking to me.

"what do you what to do when this hunt is over" He asked.

"why don't me and you go and do something other than hunting we never had a honeymoon" I whispered.

"that sounds good but what about Sam" He whispered back.

"He as Jo they can handle hunting by themselves for a week or two can't they" I asked.

"Yeah I guess they could" ha said. that was when I seen a shadow in the forest and so did everyone else.

"Here we go" I whispered


	8. Oh God

Dean's POV.

"what do you what to do when this hunt is over" I asked.

"why don't me and you go and do something other than hunting we never had a honeymoon" She whispered.

"that sounds good but what about Sam" I whispered back.

"He as Jo they can handle hunting by themselves for a week or two can't they" She asked.

"Yeah I guess they could" I said. that was when I seen a shadow in the forest and so did everyone else.

"Here we go" Bella whispered.

I pointed my gun at the movement and I seen Bella, Sammy, Jo, Ellen, Robert, Bobby and Dad do the same. At that moment I seen about 30 demon's coming out followed by Alastair and Lilith.

Jo's POV.

I was sitting by a window and Sam is with me.

"I'm glad you came Jo even if I don't want you here I don't want you to get hurt" Sam whispered.

"You may not want me here but your stuck with me" He laughed. "I missed that your laugh I don't hear it much" I told him.

"There's not much to laugh about" He said.

"I know it's just that I wish you would laugh more Because if you laugh I laugh if you smile I smile that's just the way it is" I whispered.

"I know that it's just..."

"Just what" I asked.

"Everything Dean going to hell and coming back, then Lilith and the Apocalypse then we have to help the Cullen's I know Bella's over them but I know it's hurting her and now this fight that's coming I just can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen" He said.

"what do you think it is" I asked.

"I don't know I just don't know" He said, then he looked in the eye. "Joanna Harvelle will you marry me" he whispered.

"what" i whispered back shocked.

"Marry me i love you so much and i want to spend the rest of my life with you" He whispered with love in his eyes.

"Yes i will marry you Sam Winchester i love you with all my heart and i can't think of anything better then to spend the rest of my life with you too Sam" as i said that I seen a shadow in the forest and so did everyone else, I pointed my gun at the movement and I seen Bella, Dean, Mom, Robert, Bobby and John do the same. At that moment I seen about 30 demon's coming out followed by Alastair and Lilith.

Bella's POV.

"Here we go" I whispered.

I pointed my gun at the movement and I seen Dean, Sammy, Jo, Ellen, Robert, Bobby and John do the same. At that moment I seen about 30 demon's coming out followed by Alastair and Lilith.

They surrounded the house, there was a big bang coming from the back, I guessed it was the back door but the demons wouldn't get very far because of the Devils traps that we put up.

There was another bang from one of the up stairs bed rooms and screaming, but I was guessing it was a demon because the only thing up stairs were the Cullen's and Castiel.

I was to busy watching the back of the house to realize that a demon was coming up to the window until it was to late, the window smashed and the demon grabbed me and pulled me out.

"DEAN HELP ME" I screamed.

"BELLA" but it was to late they had me and there was nothing they could do about it. I kicked and screamed for a good ten minutes when they dropped me in front of a pair of feet I looked up and was looking in to the eyes of Lilith she was beautiful she had long blonde hair and piercing green eyes she was from the ages of 18 - 21 **(picture on profile) **she was dressed in a pink leopard print tank top, blue jeans, high heel boots, hoop earrings, heart necklace and a bracelet, her make up was done in browns, but her lips were a dark red and she had sun grasses on top of her head **(picture on profile too)**.

"Hello Bella I'm so glad to see you" Lilith said sweetly a little to sweet if I did say so myself.

"What do you want Lilith" I asked menacingly.

"Oh you know what I want Bella" She said.

"And what's that" I asked.

"Your baby of course " I gasped, how did she know I was pregnant I just found out a couple days ago I haven't even told Dean yet I couldn't find the right time too.

"How do you know that I'm pregnant" I asked.

"I have my ways" She said, then I heard something I looked around and came face to face with a HUGE wolf, it was Jacob and the pack I called then yesterday. He growled at Lilith and she backed away very slowly then she disappeared. Jacob ran into the the forest and came back out a human.

"Bella are you OK I was so worried I saw the Demon grab you and pull you out of the window I though he was going to kill you I tried to get to you but demons got in my way" Jacob said.

"I'm fine just a little shaken up is all" I said.

"Are you really pregnant" He asked.

"Yea I found out a couple days ago I just haven't found the right time to tell Dean I'm going to tell him after this fight is over" I whispered. He grabbed my hand and started walking back to the house when I felt this sharp pain on the right side of my chest, I cried out Jacob looked at me and gasped. He grabbed me as I fell.

"Bella Oh God Bella your going to be fine I promise" He pick me up and ran to the house, I though that the house was closer then it actually was, he ran into the house it looked like they killed all of the demons. As soon as he ran in Dean was there but stopped when he seen me, after that thank God I blacked out.

Dean's POV.

We killed all of the demons with in 20 minutes we were about to go out and look for Bella when Jacob came running in with Bella in his arms I ran over to them and then stopped when I seen her, there was blood all over I couldn't tell were the blood was coming from but it looked like it was her chest.

"What happened" I asked when I snapped out of it a moment later.

"I don't know we were on our way back when something hit her in the chest I think it was a bullet but I'm not sure" While he was talking I took Bella out of his arms and ran up the stairs to the bed room we shared, with Jacob hot on my heels telling me what happened with Lilith I was mad that she got away but my only concern was Bella.

**If you have any ideas tell me.**  
**You know you love me.**  
**Dean-Bella-forever AKA Jessica**


	9. Yelling

Dean's POV.

"Is she going to be OK Carlisle" I asked.

"I think so Castiel is healing her I'll check on her after he's done" He said.

"Thanks Carlisle" I said as he walked away.

"Dean I think I need to tell you something" Jacob said walking over to me.

"What is it Jake" I asked when he got to me.

"Bella's pregnant" He whispered.

"what" I asked shocked.

Bella's POV.

I opened my eyes and was looking at a ceiling, I turned my head and saw Castiel sitting in the chair that was in the corner looking weak.

"You healed me didn't you" I asked.

"Yes I had to" he said.

"Why" I asked.

"Because your pregnant" I was shocked.

"H...H...How did you know" I asked.

"The same way Lilith did" he said.

"And how's that" I asked, I was asking a lot of questions wasn't I.

"We can sense the baby and so can Demons, was a Demon near you recently one that got away" he asked.

"Yeah actually about a week before I came here" then it hit me like a ton of bricks. "Oh God I led the Demons here didn't I" I asked.

"No they were planning on coming here anyway they wanted the Cullen's to join them it's just a coincidence that you were here" He said.

"OK thanks can you tell Dean to come in here I need to tell him about the pregnancy" I asked.

"I can do that bye Bella" he said walking out the door.

"Bye Cas" I called after him, he laughed.

How was I going to tell Dean about this pregnancy I couldn't just say 'hey Dean I'm pregnant how was the fight' no that wouldn't work, I got off the bed and took a shower to get all my blood off then I got dressed in a blue tank top with a jean vest, jeans, combat boots, a pentagram necklace, a bracelet, earrings and sun glasses, I put on brown eye shadow and dark lip stick **(picture on profile)**, I was tying up my boots when I heard foot steps and looked up and seen Dean in the door way.

"Hey" I said smiling.

"Hey" He said stiffly.

"what's wrong" I asked just getting done tying my boots and standing up.

"Nothing"

"No it's not nothing I know that there's something wrong" I said walking over to him.

"OK yea there's something wrong" he said angrily.

"What is it" I asked.

"Are you pregnant" he asked backing away. I looked down at my hands. "I take that as a yes, why didn't you tell me GOD DAMN IT YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN HURT WORSE OR GOTTEN KILLED BELLA WHY WOULD YOU PUT YOURSELF IN DANGER LIKE THAT HUH WHY WOULD YOU PUT OUR BABY IN DANGER LIKE THAT AND WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME HUH TELL ME WHY JACOB WAS THE ONE TO TELL ME AND NOT YOU" He yelled, I let the tears that were threatening to fall, fall.

"I'm sorry I was going to tell you I just didn't know how to" I whispered.

"you should have told me before this fight happened" He said angrily.

"I didn't now how to Dean I couldn't find the right time to tell you I couldn't just go 'Hey Dean we're having a baby what do you want for breakfast" I couldn't do that to you Dean" I yelled.

"I wish you would have it would have better, then finding out like I did" He yelled back.

"Well next time I'm pregnant that's how I'll tell you OK" then I walked out the door, I went down stairs and seen Jacob sitting on the chair.

"You and me are no longer friends do you understand me Jacob" He just nodded, I turn and walked out the front door grabbing my car keys on the way out. I was just getting in the car when Robert and Jo came running out of the house.

"What do you guys what" I asked.

"We what to come with you is that OK" Jo asked.

"No I want to be alone talk to you later" I got in the car and drove away.

Dean's POV.

"Well next time I'm pregnant that's how I'll tell you OK" then she walked out the door I heard her scream at Jacob telling him that they are not friends anymore, then I heard the front door slam I ran down the stairs but was to late she was driving away.

"GOD DAMN IT" I yelled. I was trying to figure out why I yelled at Bella I don't know why I did. I ran back into the house and grabbed my car keys and drove off I was going to find Bella and tell her that I was sorry, I was almost to the end of the Cullen's long drive way when I found her she was sitting in her car crying, I got out of mine and ran over to hers, I opened the door and grabbed her pulling her to my chest.

"I'm sorry baby I didn't mean anything I said" I whispered.

"I didn't ether I'm sorry I didn't tell you when I found out about it" She whispered back.

"You have nothing to be sorry about I understand why you didn't tell me and it's OK" I said pulling away from her to look in to her beautiful ice blue eyes **(picture on profile of her eyes) **that have as much love and affection in them as mine do.

"I love you Bella more then anything" I whispered kissing her lips lightly.

"I love you too with all my heart" she whispered back i wrapped my arms around her we walked over to my car and drove back to the house.

**Review and tell me what you think 4 review please thanks.****  
If you have any ideas tell me.**  
**You know you love me.**  
**Dean-Bella-forever AKA Jessica.**


	10. Prophecy

Lily's POV

the girl got away and it was my fault, Lilith is going to kill me i know it, Lilith needs the girls baby, i just don't know why.

I slowly walked into Lilith's room and waited for her to show up.

"Lily" I turned around and looked into the eyes of a VERY pissed off Lilith. "i can not believe you let Bella get away you idiot we needed that baby" she said calmly.

"why do you need the girls baby i mean you can have any other baby why do you want hers" i asked if i was going to die then i might as well know why.

"Because there is a prophecy about that baby, she is going to rule the world at Lucifer's side (**BTW Sam is not going to be** **Lucifer's meat suit I'll post a pictures of him and Lily on my profile so you can see them**) that baby is going to be Lucifer's wife, lover, mother of his children and his best friend and no one is going to be able to stop that from happening" She said in a proud voice and then she looked at me and her once green eyes were white and i knew at that moment that i was going to die but that was ok because i knew that no matter what that Bella's baby is going to be safe, because there was one thing Lilith didn't know was that I'm angel and Castel heard every word that Lilith said, and i was proud that i got to help save the world.

Bella's POV

When we got back to the house and walked inside everyone was staring at me, i looked over and seen Jacob was looking at his hands and he looked so sad that i walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm sorry Jake" i whispered into his ear. "I never should have yelled at you I was mad and hurt and I shouldn't have taken it out on you, will you ever forgive me" i asked him in a whisper.

"Yeah i forgive you i could never be mad at you Bells your my favorite person in the whole world nothing that you say of do will change that ever i love you" he whispered back, i hugged him then so tight that i thought that if i hugged him any tighter i would hurt him but i knew that could never happen.

"i love you too Jake your my best friend and nothing is going to change that" i said as i let him go and backed away a little.

"Now that you two have made up are you going to tell us why you ran out like there were hell hounds chasing you" Sam asked as i walked back over to Dean and wrapped my arms around his waist, i looked up at him, he nodded the OK.

"Well i found out the other day that...I'm pregnant" i said smiling and everyone's mouths fell open for a second and that everyone was hugging me and Dean everyone but Edward i noticed.

"Congratulates you guys how far along are you Bella" Jo asked as she hugged me and Dean, that was when i seen the engagement ring on her finger i screamed when i seen it.

"Bella are you OK are you Hurt is it the baby" Dean asked worriedly.

"Jo and Sam are engaged" i yelled as i grabbed her hand and showed Dean the engagement ring, it was simple and elegant, it had one diamond but it was beautiful i loved it and if i didn't all ready love my engagement and wedding rings i would have loved it if Dean had gotten me that engagement ring too (**pictures of both Bella's and Jo's ring on Profile**).

two hours later and i was laying on my bed trying to go to sleep but i couldn't and i didn't know why i had this feeling that something bad was going to happen again and i didn't know what it was, i slowly got up trying not to wake up Dean and went down stairs and out side to the back yard and sat of the deck swing that the Cullen's had sitting on their porch.

"You can't sleep" i looked up at Castel and smiled.

"No i can't i have this bad feeling and i can't shake it" i said sadly.

"I know why Lilith wants your baby" he said quietly i looked at him shocked. "there is a prophecy about a baby girl being conceived by two hunters, she is going to become Lucifer's wife and become something no one can change no matter how hard they try too, she will rule the world along side Lucifer and everything that we love will be lost, but that is if Lilith and Lucifer can get to her, if wee keep her safe then the prophecy won't happen because she as to be raised by someone evil for it to happen that is why Lilith wants your baby, she wants to raise it as her own and have her become Lucifer's wife so she can rule the world along side Lucifer" I just stared at him.

"So my baby is a girl" i whispered. "and Lucifer wants to married her" i shock my head trying to clear it. "the prophecy can't happen no matter what" i said as i stood up. "Please help us Cas we need your help if we are going to keep this baby safe" he nodded as he to stood up, he slowly walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me, then a searing pain shot throw my sides and i wanted to scream but i couldn't and then it just stopped just like it never happened.

"the demons can't find you as easily now nor can the angels but that does not mean that they can't find you" Castel said.

"Thank you Cas" i said as i walked back into the house and up stairs i claimed back into bed and and Dean wrapped his arms around me and again i tried to fall asleep.


End file.
